White Knuckles
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: Post DH. Pre Epilogue. A tragic event in the Weasley family. Oneshot.


_I should be revising for my chemistry exam. But instead this swirled around my brain. Review, Sx_

**White Knuckles**

Ron was running. It was all he could do. When he had found out, when he had saw for himself, his legs just started to move. Everyone else had stopped, and looked, stared even. But Ron didn't want to stare or look or process. He couldn't, even he had tried anyway. So he did what in his mind seemed right. He ran.

People had turned when he broke into the sprint but Ron didn't particularly care. He had heard his name being called out, the yells of his friends and family. But he pretended he didn't hear them. He pushed through the groupings of Auror's and other people from the village that had walked up the hill to see what was going on. He could see Luna Lovegood's father standing by the tree over the road. He knew that someone had came after him. The person probably scared what he would he do to someone, or to himself. A thought entered to his mind that he must look like an complete weirdo running through the streets in robes in the middle of August.

He knew it when he had woke up this morning that it wasn't going to be a good day. When Hermione rolled over in their bed and smiled at him as he pulled himself out of the warm duvet to get dressed for work. He had a dark feeling in his stomach as he pulled his robes over his head and kissed his two children goodbye. He couldn't place it but it didn't go away, even when he had got to the Ministry.

Then the call came through. Ron was doing paperwork at the time. Ron hated paperwork, he liked to be out on the field doing something. Not in the office writing about it. There was no fun in that. No adrenaline pumping through your veins or heart hammering under your ribs. Your lungs didn't get sore or your muscles didn't burn. You didn't think tactically or strategically. He had been daydreaming when one of the new trainees slammed into his cubicle, panting hard and spluttering the sentence out as he groped for the chair for support. Ron had stared at him until he had caught his breath, wondering all the while if he had been as eager as that.

"At-atttack." He finally spat out and Ron felt his heart jump and his stomach leap as he stood up quickly.

"Where?" Ron asked immediately striding around the table to look at the young man.

"A wizarding house in Otter... oh crap! How could have I forgotten already?" The trainee looked at Ron with wide scared eyes. "I'm so sorry sir. It began with an Otter, I'm sure of it!"

But Ron was hardly listening to him stammer about how he would run back to the control room and find out the name of the place and how he would get a portkey and how it would never happen again. Instead he muttered quietly.

"Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Yes! That's it, sir how did you know?" The trainee exclaimed, a relieved grin taking over his features. "Sir are you alright? Sir?"

Ron looked at the trainee who was now looking nervous before he spun in a small circle and Disapparated.

The house was in flames. The lopsided walls were shaking and flames licked out of the windows. Ron could feel his heart breaking as he looked at it. Pops of Apparation sounded all around him and he heard the voices of his team kicking into action.

"Is there anyone inside?" A person called out.

"Sir there are really strong wards around the house." Another of his team shouted. "We can't get past the gate. We really need to get the fire out."

"Sir what's the plan?" Gregory Banbridge, his second asked him. "Sir? Ron? Ron what is it? What do you want to do?"

Ron ignored him and walked towards the gate. The wards recognised that he was part of the family and allowed him to push the gate open. As Ron stepped over the gate and into the garden his panic took over. Who was in the house? It was lunch time on a Thursday, any member of his family could be there at the minute. Were they alright? Who had done this?

"Sir!" Ron spun around and saw the rest of his team standing at the other side of the wall. As he stared Harry appeared behind them, his entire Auror team behind him. Ron watched as Harry murmured the incantation to the wards he had helped to set up and both teams sprung over the wall. All of them running towards the house. Cries of spells to put the fire out and shoots of water from their wands. Ron watched as Harry realised what was happening. He watched as his best friend stared up at the burning house with wide eyes. Harry took a step back in shock before Harry's eyes landed on Ron. Ron could see the sorrow, regret and guilt all mixed into face and he found that he could not meet panicked Harry's eyes.

The Weasley family had appeared outside the Burrow immediately after getting word. Ron had watched them all appear on the lawn, shock on all their features. Ginny had tripped over the wall as she stared at the burning house she once called home before running at Harry. George just shook his head and muttered swear words under his breath as he stared at it. By the time Bill and Percy had arrived the fire was out and the two Auror teams were leaving the house. They all had somber faces as they walked out into the front garden. Ron felt his stomach drop and beside him Charlie's legs gave way and he dropped to the grass. Two Aurors were carrying a stretcher and a person was on it, a white sheet covering their body. There was a whimper from someone and Ron felt his stomach twist.

"No." Percy moaned. "No, no, no."

Gregory Banbridge stopped in front of Ron. His eyes casting warily around the crowd of redheads. His own mind putting two and two together.

"I'm very sorry Sir." He spoke quietly and cast his eyes downward. A wail erupted from Ginny as the Auror pulled back the sheet and exposed the soot covered face of their mother.

"Molly." Arthur choked and walked over to her. Ron felt his heart tighten and he looked away from the scene. His breathing heightened and his chest gripped Gregory Banbridge by his arm.

"Sir?" Banbridge asked him questioningly, worry etching his features.

"Find them." Ron croaked and looked deep into his eyes. "Find who did this."

"Yes Sir." Banbridge nodded and Ron released him. That was when he had turned his back on the still smoldering house and started running.

He slowed down after he had ran through the village and was now on the other side of the quiet grouping of buildings. His throat was sore and his mouth was dry. He could hardly catch his breath and his eyes stung from the threat of tears spilling out of them. He had completely stopped when the other person had caught up with him.

"Ron." The other person panted. His voice was sad and as broken as Ron felt. Ron slowly turned around and saw Harry standing a few metres in front of him. Ron knew in his head that Harry was the only person that could keep up with his running pace that he had inherited from the years of being an Auror.

"It can't." Ron spoke but stopped as all that came out of his mouth was a soft croaking voice. "She can't ... " Harry frowned and stepped towards him. Ron cleared his throat angrily and glared at his best friend. "I should've been able to stop this."

"You couldn't have." Harry immediately answered and stepped closer still to Ron who hadn't moved yet.

"I should've - "

"Stop." Harry murmured and he was standing in front of Ron now. He could see the tears forming at the edge of Ron's eyes and he felt his own eyes well up. Ron let out a dry sob and Harry pulled him into a hug. Ron's shaking fists encircled Harry's back and squeezed as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Why?" He cried into Harry's shoulder. "Why?"


End file.
